Drug-like kisses
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: m for sexual themes, ooc romance, shizaya: shizuo confessions his feelings towards the informant and it's not hate. etablish shizuo holding izaya against a vending machine kissing the daylights out of him. kissing trade fic for izaroppi is love, no crack as kappalord is out to supply more for the winter, don't do drugs, only drink kappacumber tea and read the shizaya moments-kappa


**this is a fic trade with izaroppi is love, here is your ooc shizaya fluff thing c:**

 **plot if there is any**

 **shizuo confession of love**

 **shizuo and izaya kisses**

 **shizuo gets laied**

 **shizuo and izaya establish relationship**

 **dating of the two most feared men in ikebukuro**

 **ooc because why would it be any other way for shizuo to kiss than kill**

 **other then magic kappadust**

 **shizaya kisses against a vending machine**

 **ooc because izaya doesn't resist later**

 **enjoy the au, taste the au**

 **it's like skittles in a box c:**

It was a month ago when Shizuo Heiwajima confessed his feeling to Izaya Orihara.

The informant of Shinjuku was looking at him bewildered then squinted his eyes and dismissed the topic.

He decided it was about time to go back to his office for the day.

Mainly as an excuse to not stay here after that confession.

Wasn't Shizuo suppose to hate his guts.

Wait scratch that, that's Kida, wait or was it everyone in Ikebukuro almost.

Denial.

Ah, nonsense the humans of Ikebukuro love him as much as he loved them.

Well, except for Shizuo, that he remembered.

As if Shizuo of all people would confess his love to an informant who ruined his life as much as he ruined everyone else's life in Ikebukuro, and maybe in all of Japan.

But he found the taller man leaning his back on a vending machine, his arms were crossed in front of his chest. His face was serious and a slight anger glinted his eyes for a second.

He wasn't joking. Shit.

"You think I'm joking." He stated as Izaya had thought.

"Shizu-chan, it's late, I'm going back to Shinjuku." Izaya concluded.

"Tsk." Shizuo was unamused at Izaya's attempt to run. "I didn't stay behind to discuss about nothing, Izaya."

"Then we have nothing else to talk about. We're done here." Izaya started to walk.

He walked past the taller man and was heading to his desination.

The latter pushed a park bench with his leg in front of him, blocking the way.

"I'll prove it to you I'm serious, Izaya." He retreat his leg and proceeded to push the other against the vending machine, he leaned down.

"And I'm seriously saying to let me go, Shizu-chan."

The raven's hands pushed him hard to no avail as it didn't even budge the other due to his strength.

Shizuo kept leaning down, closing the distance between their lips, even brushed his lips onto the other's slightly.

Izaya pressed his head back on the vending machine as hard as he could, pushed the taller man with every ounce of strength left in him, he struggled and struggled but it was futile.

If you have been already caught.

"Shizu-chan this isn't funny, stop it."

Shizuo paused and watched him briefly, but didn't listen, their lips were barely touching each other's.

They inhaled each other's air, which Izaya found suffocating.

Shizuo lowered his eyelids halfway and looked at the captain seductively.

Right corner of his lips lifted upwards before he leaned forward, pressing his lips onto the smaller man.

A small whimper escaped the informant's lips.

He grinned some more and licked and sucked the other's lips earning a few protest moans, and mild pinches on his shoulder as Izaya dig his nails into Shizuo's flesh, aiming to draw blood.

Ignoring the feeling of Izaya's struggle, he licked the raven's teeth demanding entrance.

After a few fail attempts earning him some bites, he raised his hand and pinched the raven's nose, while still kissing him.

Izaya soon gasped for air. GASP

He wasted no time and thrust his tongue into the other's mouth.

He licked every surface of the hot cavern, not missing a spot.

He then rubbed his tongue against the raven's, making it involuntarily move with his own.

They were at it for a few more minutes before Shizuo stopped and released his grip around the informant, who was now panting hard through his swollen lips.

Izaya glared up at the blonde bartender, then left the streets of Ikebukuro without saying anything.

They didn't talk for a few days after the incident.

Cat soup.

Izaya came back to Ikebukuro a while later.

They encounter.

Shizuo spots him first

A wild Shizuo meets trainer Izaya.

Izaya doesn't run.

Staring show down.

Battle mode.

Or not.

The two just stared into each other's eyes until Izaya spoke up when he came closer.

"What is it, Shizu-chan?"

"Are you still mad at me?" Shizuo on the inside felt like a kicked puppy.

After a few seconds pause, Izaya spoke up. "Do you have plans for tonight Shizu-chan?"

"Huh? No, I guess?" Shizuo replied a bit confused for changing topics.

"Good, I want you to come by to Shinjuku with me." Izaya was inviting Shizuo to come over.

"What the hell!? What for?" Shizuo started lifting his cigarette to his mouth.

Izaya watched the taller male whose eyes were shooting him a lot of questions that he couldn't ask.

"Don't worry, Shizu-chan. You're definitely not going to be tortured or anything you may be thinking right now. All that will be done by your truly here."

The informant's voice was surprisingly not soothing at all.

Sounded just like Izaya.

"I wasn't worried damn flea, geez. What are we waiting for then?" Shizuo stubbed out his cigarette to the ground by squashing it was his black shoe, it was no more.

The life of a cigarette can be short.

Hearing Shizuo's answer, a smile graced the raven's lips slightly. It was replaced with a frown a moment later, doubts started arising which was unusual.

"So?"

They reached their destination and Shizuo sat right down on the bed without asking, smell so familiar to Shizuo filled the room, it smelled like the flea.

The delicious smell of his informant that he got to breath in from close that night.

Izaya stood a few feet away from him, Shizuo could almost see a slight uneasiness on his face, though once he blinked he wasn't sure if he did see it anymore.

Izaya slowly approached him and was now standing in front of him. He looked up and was curious what the man was up to as he just stayed there without saying anything.

He wanted to grab the lithe body and lifted the shirt to reveal the smooth skin he had almost never seen.

"You know Shizu-chan." The authoritative voice rang in the silent room sweetly, which made Shizuo struggle to suppress his growl. "I have to punish you for what you did to me."

"Huh, punish-?" Izaya cut his sentence by pushing him down the bed, leaning over him and caging him in between his hands.

Before he could grasp what was happening Izaya crushed their lips together.

Izaya was kissing him with force it made him flinch in pain and almost pushed him away if he didn't enjoy the touch he had been longingly waiting for.

He raised his arms and wrapped it around the informant's head, pulling him down to make the force even greater which he very much enjoyed.

The raven bit his lower lip hard it drew blood, he moaned in pleasure.

Their tongues soon clashed in battle for dominance, he let Izayan win and soon the raven's tongue was licking the inside hungrily.

Shizuo let Izaya dominate the hot kiss until his tongue movement slowed down indicating he was getting tired. Seeing this as a chance he switched their position and pinned Izaya down, who protested for a short while.

He hummed and moaned while devouring the smaller's luscious lips.

He moved down to his neck leaving trails of saliva and marks, earning a loud moan on a certain spot.

He moved back to the spot and attacked it with his tongue, he sucked the skin hard and bit it, leaving a bright red mark that would for sure stay for a week, claiming Izay as his.

He quickly tugged off Izaya's black shirt and proceeded to move down to his shoulders and even further to his chest and stomach, ravishing the skin and leaving more marks all the while.

He looked up at the blushing raven and smirked.

He scanned his eyes across the pale body that was marked all over, it was enough to make his member twitch impatiently.

Izaya was still clenching the bed spread, seemingly enjoying the previous action.

He proceeded to kiss his lower abdomen then went back up while planting butterfly kisses and slightly dragged his lips across the hot skin.

"I hope you won't get mad at me for going all the way, right I-za-ya." He kissed the swollen lips hard while spreading open the smaller male's legs, pressing his member against his gently, made the both of them moaned.

They had to be thankful as there were no one around near the raven's building as screams and loud moans filled the room and the hallway nearby. Even Namie wasn't present.

Not even Erika.

Too bad.

Days after Shizuo was back in his house.

Izaya stayed in his room for a few days as his legs weren't strong enough to move around, and the pain on his back wouldn't go away anytime soon.

And he couldn't come up with a reasonable excuse as to why he was wearing a scarf in the summer.

Well no one would question him since he was always a strange one anyways.

Despite the great distance between the two's houses from Ikebukuro and Shinjuku they still spared their times to visit each other during the weekends, easing the pain of missing each other.

And their bodies.

They weren't sure how exactly it started, but they had been going out ever since that other night.

Maybe love can develop from simple pleasures, or maybe not.

 **I must run for absolutely no reason c:**

 **more intimated verison of shizaya kisses**

 **the end c:**

 **i hoped you like your fic gift**

 **and to you too kappalings**

 **for this strange out of place ooc love make out drabble**

 **bai c:**

 **-kappalord**


End file.
